A coisa que eu mais Odeio em você
by Maari P
Summary: James Potter tem apenas um dia e uma noite para conquistar sua ruivinha. Será que ele consegue?


Era raro ver James Potter nervoso. Este era um garoto que contagiava a todos com a sua personalidade, a qual Lily achava muito arrogante. Neste dia, porém, o garoto andava de um lado para o outro no dormitório masculino do sétimo ano da Grifinória, parecia preocupado.

– Calma cara, assim você vai fazer um buraco aí de tanto andar. – disse Sirius olhando o amigo retorcer as mãos nervosamente.

– Não enche Almofadinhas. – suspirou e olhou o amigo com duas profundas olheiras, Sirius sentiu pena do garoto. – Esse é o ultimo dia. O ultimo que a verei se não fizer alguma coisa, algo que faça mudá-la de idéia sobre mim. O único problema é que... Não consigo ter idéias.

Sirius parecia estar igualmente preocupado com James. Embora tentasse ajudar o amigo, não havia nada para se fazer, então tentava animá-lo com algumas ideias mirabolantes e divertidas. Típico.

James olhava para Sirius em descrença e decidiu por sair do aposento para ficar sozinho um pouco. Tempestivamente abriu a porta do dormitório, desceu as escadas correndo e passou pela porta do retrato sendo observado por Sirius, olhando-o no alto da escada, incrédulo. Correu desenfreado até os jardins, e então começou a caminhar tentando recuperar o fôlego.

Deixou seus pés o guiarem e quando percebeu encontrava-se no campo de quadribol. Pensou em voltar para o dormitório com o intuito de pegar sua vassoura para voar um pouco, clarear as idéias, mas desistiu ao ver uma longa cabeleira ruiva espalhada no meio do campo.

Era ELA.

E mesmo sem saber o que dizer se aproximou. Soltou um pequeno sorriso ao ver seu sono tão sereno, embora tivesse a intenção de acordá-la.

– Lily? – chamou-a vagarosamente, aproveitando cada pedacinho dos segundos para gravar aquela cena na sua memória.

– Hum... o q..ue? – falou a garota acordando. E espreguiçando demoradamente, ela se levantou. Ao olhar para quem havia a acordado, levou um susto. Parecia que não havia escolhido muito bem aquele lugar. Para falar a verdade ela nem sabia como havia parado ali e muito menos como caíra no sono. Sentiu um aborrecimento subindo pelo corpo, concentrando-se nas bochechas, as quais se tornaram estantaneamente vermelhas.

Recuperou-se do choque, arrumou sua cascata de cabelos ruivos que estavam cheios de miúdas folhas e o encarou, para depois virar as costas lentamente para sair andando. Mas parou no meio do processo ao sentir uma mão segurando seu braço.

– Lily, desculpe-me por ter te acordado, mas precisamos conversar. – disse Tiago sério, o que assustou pela segunda vez na tarde a garota. Nunca vira ele tão sério.

– Então diga, Potter. Quero ter um tempo para me despedir de Hogwarts. – disse Lily com pouca paciência. – E é Evans.

James se aproximou de modo que pudesse olhar diretamente em seus olhos. - Lily, eu preciso... di-dizer... – Ele estava com dificuldade de falar de tanto o nervosismo, passava a mãos em seus cabelos, bagunçando-os e fazendo-os parecer que havia acabado de cair da vassoura.

– Dizer...? Olha Potter, eu realmente preciso ir, então se tem algo a dizer, fale. – disse Lily e ao vê-lo sem reação virou-se para sair do campo. Mas sentiu sua mão segurar a sua, e arrepiou-se com o toque. Será que James havia percebido?

– Lily, fica. Por favor. – disse James com a voz rouca.

Lily não sabia quando aconteceu, mas encontrava-se envolta pelos braços fortes do maroto, o qual dizia frases lindas e romanticas… Ela teve que admitir. James Potter olhava para as duas esmeraldas enquando falava e a garota se segurou em seus braços devido a suas pernas bambas pelo seu toque macio. Outra coisa que ele não pode saber.

– Eu te amo.

Essa, dentre tantas outras palavras que havia falado, foi a que mais chocou Lily. Esta penetrou-se dentro dos olhos castanho-esverdeados e pela primeira vez viu. Viu a sinceridade e, sobretudo o amor. Desejou fazer o mesmo e declarar qualquer coisa. Não sabia se gostava dele, mas certamente não o odiava mais, já era algo a declarar, viu?

– Eu te amo acima de todas as coisas. Lily, eu quero você como nunca quis alguém na minha vida, e nem vou querer. Só tenho olhos pra você meu anjo. – O mundo parecia ficar cada vez mais pequeno para ela, e começou a sentir falta de oxigênio. – Mas agora quero que me diga, olhando nos meus olhos, diga que não me quer, que não me ama, e então te deixarei em paz, e nunca mais dirigirei as minhas palavras a você, como sempre quis. Por favor, huh? Responda. – Terminou James com lágrimas nos olhos. Determinado.

Lily permaneceu muda por vários segundos, parecia estar em transe. Seu rosto estava sem expressão, mas quase dava para escutar seu cérebro trabalhando, processando a informação. James, cada vez mais triste, resolveu por virar-se para ir embora, de vez por todas. As pernas de Lily permaneceram fincadas no gramado, mesmo que seu cérebro ordenasse o contrário.

Ela ficou apenas... Apenas observando ele ir embora. Sua cabeça girava. Nada mais fazia sentido. Que sentimento era aquele, pregado em seus pensamentos, que dizia desesperadamente, "Corra atrás da felicidade! Por que não tentar?", que dor era aquela vinda de dentro do seu coração, tão lenta e insuportável quanto os passos que James dava para a saída do campo? Ela em vão tentava decifrar, mas nada, nada fazia sentido. Ajoelhou-se no gramado fofo, e chorou como nunca na vida. Como uma criança indefesa. Estava angustiada. Queria arrancar esse sentimento de seu coração, essa maldição. E ficou ali, sentada no meio do campo, por longas e sofridas horas, soluçando, procurando uma solução para tudo isso. Enquanto o menino, fora de sua vista, sofria também.

Quando parou de chorar e sua respiração deixou de ser descompassada, se levantou com a pouca energia que lhe restava e foi andar. Pois aquele lugar parecia fazer piorar a confusão dos seus sentimentos. Deixou seus pés a guiarem enquanto lágrimas voltavam a escorrer em sua face, mas agora, silenciosas. Não conseguia impedir. Desabou embaixo de uma arvore na frente do imenso lago de Hogwarts, e observou quieta, o céu nublado escurecer. Continuou a chorar. O menino dos cabelos bagunçados não saiu em momento algum de sua mente.

Estranhamente fazia dias, ou até meses, que ele começou a habitar seus pensamentos e por mais que tentasse negar, seu coração. Ele mexeu com ela, isso tinha certeza.

E a verdade lhe atingiu de forma grotesca. Feriu seu sangue orgulhoso. Ela apaixonara-se por ele, o menino mais galinha da escola, mas ela não podia se envolver. A diferença era muito grande entre os dois. E ela sabia que no final, iria sair machucada. Então naquele Segundo de lucidez Lily decidiu por não arriscar, e seguir em frente. Mas acontece que todas suas certezas se dissiparam no exato momento em que ela relembrou das três palavras mais temidas pela sua mente e pelo seu coração: Eu te amo.

Anoiteceu e Lily continuou sentada embaixo da arvore, que a protegeu quando grossas gotas de chuva começaram a cair do céu escuro. Ela estava encharcada, mas isso não a incomodava, só sairia dali quando tivesse alguma idéia coerente. Pela sua linha de raciocínio, já se passara do jantar, mas seu estômago não demonstrava sinais de fome, então continuou ali, pensando e chorando com os céus.

Repentinamente sentiu a raiva invadindo-lhe. Aquele lugar não estava ajudando também, foram muitas lembranças vividas ali, muitas as quais envolviam um certo rapaz charmoso e arrogante de cabelos negros e sedosos. Decidiu sair dali e ir para outro lugar, novamente. "Vou arriscar ir para o salão comunal, talvez eu tenha a felicidade de não encontrar nenhuma alma vida lá dentro do meu quarto. Todos estão sob a porcaria da lareira, quentinhos, jogando snap esplosivo." ela pensa completamente estressada.

Lily entrou no castelo molhada, e assim continuou. Não quis se secar, pois tinha esperança que o frio congelasse também seus pensamentos. Seus passos lentos e demorados eram quase silenciosos nos corredores vazios de Hogwarts. Todos os alunos já estavam em seus salões comunais, quentinhos sob o fogo que lareira, já alimentados, se divertindo no último dia de aulas. Menos ela, que parecia ser impossível que seu dia terminasse bem.

– Coração de dragão. – ela diz para a mulher do retrato.

– Sinto muito querida, a senha mudou.

– Como? COMO pode ter mudado, se EU sou a monitora-CHEFE? – ela exclamou assustando-a.

– O outro monitor a mudou hoje de tarde. – a mulher disse claramente chateada com o comportamento de Lily Evans.

O OUTRO. Ela sabia muito bem quem era o outro. James Potter. Porque, céus, Dumbledore resolveu fazer isso com ela, ninguém sabe.

– Por favor, me deixa entrar, sou monitora!

– Negativo. – a mulher gorda do quadro responde.

– Ok, ok... AARGH! – grita Lily e vira para o lado direito para continuar andando pelo castelo.

Sabia da existência de um aposento ótimo. Desta vez optou ir para um lugar onde tinha a certeza de que poderia pensar em paz. Subiu inúmeras escadas, até perdeu as contas de quantos degraus havia passado, pois tinha essa mania de contar as coisas para tentar esquecer-se de problemas quando esta nervosa. Chegou ao lugar esperado. Posicionou-se na frente de uma parede de pedra do corredor, e pensou três vezes: Quero ficar em um lugar onde meu coração fica em paz. Qualquer um que passasse por ali, a chamaria de uma louca que pára na frente de uma parede e começava a fazer caretas que indicam que esta pensando. Mas, de fato, isso seria meio difícil que isso acontecesse, pois já passou do horário permitido a alunos para ficarem andando pelo castelo, mas Lily não se aplica a essa regra. Monitores têm o privilégio que andar a hora que quiser pela escola.

Uma porta apareceu na sua frente. Era de madeira, podre de detalhes… Era toda simples e se contrastava absurdamente com o resto do castelo. Não era grande. Ela girou a maçaneta desgastada da porta, e entrou. Respirou profundamente e sentiu o cheirinho de lenha queimada, fechando os olhos completamente e pegou sua varinha para fazer o feitiço de secagem, não precisava mais congelar nada, neste lugar poderia pensar em paz. Toda a angústia pareceu passar a partir do momento de que abriu a porta de madeira.

Abriu os olhos e observou atentamente a sala, deixando um sorriso satisfeito escapar de seus lábios. A sala era exatamente como imaginara, com um confortável sofá bege que se posicionava na frente de uma lareira onde as chamas deixavam a sala aquecida. Duas poltronas verdes musgos encontravam-se ao lado do sofá, de modo que não pudesse enxergar seu estofamento, somente o encosto, alguns quadros trouxas estavam pendurados e espalhados pela sala, e por fim, Lily pode ver, com um grande contentamento, um cobertor azul marinho dobrado cuidadosamente sobre o sofá bege e correu para alcançá-lo. Mas a seguir, as coisas aconteceram rápidas demais.

Um menino estava deitado dormindo serenamente em uma das poltronas. Lily gritou. Ela não conseguia mais pensar. Cabelos bagunçados. irritantes olhos castanho-esverdeados. Pediu um lugar onde pudesse ficar em paz, e por acaso paz se chama James Potter? Ela pediu paz! E não um lugar para piorar sua situação. Essa sala precisa está caducando.

Para vocês ficarem a par da situação: Lilian Evans correu atrás do cobertor e deu de cara com um menino de cabelos negros dormindo em uma das poltronas. Aquele mesmo que estava na sua mente. Naturalmente, ela teve um ataque. E ele acordou assustado com o grito estridente que ela deu. Antes que James pudesse dizer alguma, Lily já saia correndo de novo em direção à porta de madeira. Mas antes que pudesse sair da sala, ele conseguiu alcançá-la e agarrou seu pulso com força.

– Ai. Você está me machucando, Potter. – disse Lily baixo, com os olhos marejados.

– Er... desculpa. – disse soltando-a – Mas por favor Lily, não fuja, só hoje. Por favor. – sussurrou ele.

Ela observou-o atentamente. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos, como de alguém quando chora. Imaginou que também estivesse assim, se não pior.

– Só hoje, Potter. E é Evans para você. – suspirou tentando manter-se calma e falhando miseravelmente. Bastou um toque em seu corpo, que já a fez sentir coisas inimagináveis, que não sabia que existia. – Afinal, o que você quer de mim?

– Quero conversar. Eu quero que você conheça o verdadeiro James Potter. Apenas conversar Lily, e não fazer coisas que você pensa que eu faria com você numa sala vazia. – acrescentou ele ao vê-la erguer a sobrancelha.

– Ou seja, tentar consertar as burradas que você já fez na vida.

– Não é isso. Eu quero que você abra as portas desse castelo de gelo que você construiu em sua volta, para que eu possa lhe mostrar quem sou eu.

Lily olhou-o desconfiada, e depois olhou para a porta. Tiago percebendo suas intenções, disse "Olha quer saber, Evans, se quiser sair, saia. A porta está destrancada, é só você abrir. Mas seria uma grande gentileza se você ficasse, sabe. Sempre quis conhecer aquela Lilian amiga, simpática, maravilhosa, que todos dizem conhecer. Mas claro, não estou dizendo que brigando você é horrível, até nisso você consegue ser perfeita. Então, eu quero muito te conhecer. Você esta disposta me conhecer melhor?", ele suspira colocando a mão na testa.

– Ah... Como pude esquecer, eu nem deveria estar falando com você, não é? Você deixou claro hoje mais cedo que não me quer ver de jeito algum.

– Eu não respondi você, respondi? Se você aprender a me respeitar, eu fico... Mas bom, o meu dia não pode ficar pior, então isso não vai me matar né? – disse ela sorrindo tristemente, soltando uma risada baixa, movendo-se lentamente para o sofá bege. Ele a acompanhou, mas voltou a se aninhar na poltrona mais perto da lareira, onde estava antes de ser acordado.

– Então Evans, – ela estranhou ao ser chamada pelo sobrenome – no que você pensou para entrar aqui? Duvido muito que estivesse procurando por mim. – disse James com um pequeno sorriso. Como gostaria que ela estivesse realmente procurando por ele.

– Bom... Eu... – hesitou – Eu pensei em um lugar aonde eu viesse a ter paz.

– Sério? Essa sala é engraçada, não pensei o mesmo que você e olha, do mesmo jeito acabamos juntos... Pelo menos nós temos alguma coisa em comum – ele comenta. – Como você sabe da existência dessa sala?

– Você sabe quantos banheiros tem nesse castelo? Acredite, são poucos, e a Sala Precisa me ajuda muito quando preciso. – ele soltou uma gostosa gargalhada, ela não havia respondido sua pergunta diretamente, mas deu a entender.

Lily apenas estalou a língua e foi sua vez de perguntar como ele descobrira a sala. O garoto bagunçou os cabelos e disse misteriosamente que era segredo. Lily olhou-o de forma irritada e afundou-se no sofá, claramente irritada.

James solta uma risadinha e se levanta, calçando um par de chinelos que apareceram repentinamente na frente de seus pés. Ele anda lentamente até uma janela no final do aposento, a qual Lily não teve conhecimento quando entrou na sala. Ela se levanta também, e anda até James, com o cobertor azul nas costas. Ela para ao seu lado e contempla as estrelas e a lua juntamente com ele. Ela sorri para ele. E surpreso, o garoto sorriu intensamente, seus olhos brilhando ao ver os pequenos lábios vermelhos que tanto deseja se curvarem para um pequeno sorriso, mas grande o suficiente para esquecer-se de tudo.

– Acredito que você está na matéria Astronomia, não é? – Pergunta James, vendo a garota olhar sonhadoramente para o céu estrelado.

– Sim, estou. Mesmo que não seja uma matéria que preciso para a profissão que exercerei futuramente, mas é que eu amo olhar para as estrelas, imaginar o futuro, saber mais sobre o assunto que me fascina. Você não faz. Nunca te vi nas aulas.

– O céu já foi mais belo para mim, um dia. De qualquer maneira, não ajuda na minha profissão também. – seu tom de voz era casual. Lily literalmente caiu do cavalo. Ela tinha fechado os olhos, esperando um "Ora, ora Lily, quem diria... logo você, que até hoje de tarde me odiava, agora está declarando que anda prestando atenção nos meus passos... é... as pessoas realmente mudam", tudo isso com um olhar sedutor, uma costumeira bagunçada em seus cabelos espetados, e sem falar da molhadinha com a língua nos lábios carnudos dele, que levaria qualquer garota da face da terra, a delirar.

– O Remo, não é? – Lily diz, recuperando-se do choque.

– Você sabe? – Ele arregala os olhos.

– Sei desde o quarto ano. Eu também sei guardar segredos.

– Essa é a minha garota! – diz ele sorrindo.

– Não sou sua, Potter.

– Ainda não. –

– Porque você não vai nadar com a Lula Gigante?!

– Eu vou, mas você vai junto! – ele sorri zombeteiro.

– Nem nos meus piores pesadelos!

– Ah não, é? Vamos ver então. – James habilmente pegou a varinha da Lily, escondida dentro da sua capa, colocou em seu bolso, junto com a sua, a carregou e a colocou em cima de seu ombro, como faria se estivesse carregando um porquinho. Lily começou a gritar feito louca quando James saiu pela porta da Sala Precisa. Os gritos ecoaram pelos corredores sombrios da escola e no final do corredor, ele viu uma sombra de alguém se aproximando.

– Oh não, Pirraça está vindo. Vou bater em você Lily. – disse ele correndo com ela de volta para dentro da sala. A porta fechou-se num estrondo. James tentava respirar normalmente, mas parou quando ouviu alguém rindo, gargalhando. Era uma risada tão gostosa... suave. Ele faria isso mais milhões de vezes, só para ouvi-la rir deste modo. Ele gentilmente colocou Lily no sofá bege, e ficou de pé vendo ela rir e rolar pelo sofá. Não agüentou e acompanhou ela. Algum tempo depois o ataque cessou.

– Eu não sabia que minha tática iria dar tão certo. – comentou ela sorrindo intensamente, ainda lembrando-se da pequena cena que acabou de acontecer.

– Ah... Então era isso...

– Você não sabia por que eu estava rindo? E mesmo assim me acompanhou?

– Ah Evans... Você é maravilhosa rindo. Vê-la deste jeito, já me alegra a vida. Se eu soubesse que você ficava linda desse jeito, já teria feito isso mais vezes.

– Mas depois iria perder a graça, digo, você repetir diversas vezes a mesma coisa. – ela reflete.

– Uma das melhores qualidades de um maroto é a originalidade, que por acaso eu tenho de sobra. Tenho várias idéias de te fazer rir, até implorar pela sua boa saúde, para que eu pare. – Diz James caminhando vagarosamente até ela, mostrando as mãos como se fossem garras, na intenção de fazer cócegas e matá-la de tanto rir.

– Não se atreva, Potter. – ela estreita seus olhos ameaçadoramente. Ele entende o recado e muda de posição, se espremendo no sofá bege, aos pés de Lily.

– Saia daqui. Esse sofá é meu.

– Não tem seu nome escrito nele. – ele sorri ao vê-la pegando uma pena e um tinteiro que apareceram em suas mãos e pintar de preto seu apelido, grande o suficiente para preencher quase todo o espaço do encosto do sofá.

– Pronto. – diz ela, fazendo um pequeno coração onde deveria estar o pingo do "i".

– Está faltando uma coisa, Evans. – disse James já sentando-se na poltrona que se encontrava sentado antes da menina aparecer.

– Sim, é claro. Meu nome inteiro, Lilian. Mas acho que não é necessário colocá-lo, você consegue entender perfeitamente que esse sofá é Meu, agora. Que eu saiba só tem uma Lily aqui, dentro deste aposento.

– Sim, obviamente. Mas o que eu estou falando é mais uma questão de capricho, sabe. Uma coisa que você irá usar freqüentemente... Quando casar-se comigo.

Lily vira a cabeça para o encosto do sofá tão rápido, que quase quebrou o pescoço ao ver palavras escritas ali, que ela não escreveu: "Sra. Lily Potter". O canalha conseguiu de alguma maneira espremer um "Sra." na ponta esquerda do sofá, e terminar com um "Potter", escrito elegantemente em vermelho, destacando-se das demais palavras.

– Ai ai, o que seria de mim sem magia... – disse James, soprando a ponta da sua varinha, imitando aqueles caras de filmes de cowboys, quando atiram em alguém.

– Seria uma pessoa morta, com toda certeza. Você estaria em pedacinhos se eu estivesse agora com a minha varinha. – Ela não iria fazer como as pessoas que não são mágicas e bater nele, porque o garoto era suficientemente mais forte que ela. Sairia perdendo nessa briga.

– Então Evans, como seremos casados futuramente, dividiremos tudo... E, neste caso, este sofá, tecnicamente é meu também. – disse ele levantando-se da poltrona e se sentando ao lado de Lily, que agora não estava mais deitada, mas sim, sentava com os braços abraçando as pernas. Ela se levanta e senta numa das poltronas, na mesma posição que estava no sofá.

– Ah, Evans, não me rejeite deste modo... Você vai me fazer chorar... hunf! – ele imita alguém chorando, e finge soar o nariz.

– Que coisa mais gay... – Lily comenta debochando.

– Vamos ver se é isso mesmo que você acha que eu sou. – disse ele, e em um segundo depois, ele encontrava-se em cima da menina, prensando-a contra a poltrona, com seus corpos colados, umas pernas entres as outras, com as respirações juntas, com uma testa colada na outra.

– Então Evans, eu ainda sou gay? – James pergunta com a voz rouca, delirante. Como resposta, ele obteve o silêncio.

– Quem cala consente. – diz ele afrouxando as mãos e saindo de perto dela, mas parou no meio do processo.

Lily agarrou a gravata dele e o puxou para perto dela novamente, causando diversas reações que teve milésimos de segundos quando ele praticamente a agarrou ali. Ela colou o corpo dela no dele, as pernas ficaram uma entre a outra, as respirações combinaram-se, as testas colaram-se de novo. James arregalou os olhos, ela iria beijá-lo. Ela roçou seu nariz no dele, ele fechou os olhos esperando o momento mais feliz de sua vida. Ela estava quase lá. Ele inalava seu perfume floral como se fosse a ultima coisa que faria na vida. Ela estava demorando para beijá-lo. Ele não sentiu mais o nariz dela no seu. Ele resolveu ver o que aconteceu.

Um sorriso.

Um sorriso maroto. Ele conhecia muito bem esse. Lily empurrou James para longe, que espatifou no chão em cima de uma pequena almofada, recentemente colocada por ela. Ele olhou-a incrédulo, e ela girou sua varinha entre os dedos, mostrando sua reconquista, sorrindo marota. A garota fez um golpe baixo, enquanto simulou o quase beijo, tirou com extremo cuidado sua varinha dos bolsos do garoto.

– Wow, eu não conhecia esse se lado maroto, Lily. Doeu isso...

– Sorte sua que eu coloquei uma almofada, se não você iria ficar com a bunda achatada, hahaha.

– Então você se preocupa comigo – ele sorri galante.

– Estou mais preocupada na minha morte lenta e dolorosa que receberia de suas fãs se elas soubessem que eu acabaria com uma das partes mais... Interessantes de James Potter.

Ele sorriu de novo em resposta. E o silêncio dominou o aposento por alguns minutos. Lily conjurou um livro de DCAT para ler, ou para ver as figuras, já que não se concentrava com James a observando.

– Quando nos formarmos na academia, imagine só se nos colocassem numa mesma missão? – Tiago diz quebrando o silêncio.

– Aham. – ela disse ainda interessada no livro, sem saber realmente o que respondeu.

– Ah Evans, você me magoa muito. Nem ouviu o que eu disse... – ela ergue uma sobrancelha – E posso fazer questão de mostrar novamente que eu macho, e mostrar quantas vezes você quiser, será sempre um prazer.

– Oh não, obrigada. Mantenha distância!

– Oras, por quê?

– Você deve ter jogado o vidro inteiro de perfume no seu corpo hoje. Você vai me matar com esse seu cheiro.

– Acho que matar não… Mas iria ficar destorneada por alguns momentos. - disse James lambendo os lábios. "Maldito seja", pensa Lily, que cora com o comentário do menino.

– Você só pensa nisso, não é Potter? Em si mesmo!

– Não. Não penso só nisso não, Evans. Você realmente não me conhece.

– Talvez não, mas o suficiente para saber que você não vale nada.

O silêncio se estabeleceu entre os dois novamente. Lily começou a ver as figuras do livro de DCAT de novo, e Tiago conjurou um pergaminho.

– Evans, você tem ainda a pena e o tinteiro? – ele pergunta.

– Ah, tenho sim. – Ela pega do chão os dois itens pedidos e joga pra ele, com preguiça de se levantar e levar na sua mão, sem tirar os olhos do livro.

– Obrigado.

– De nada.

O silêncio voltou. Passaram-se alguns minutos desde que Lily estava entretida no livro e Tiago arranhava o pergaminho, quando ela viu um aviãozinho voando em sua direção e pegou-o quando ele pousou suavemente em seu colo.

Ela abriu e leu:

AS 10 COISAS QUE EU MAIS AMO EM VOCÊ

- Seus cabelos ruivos

- Seus olhos de esmeralda

- Seu corpão violão

- Seu sorriso

- Sua risada

- Sua inteligência

- Seu carisma

- Seus gritos

- Sua alma

- E a coisa que eu mais amo em você, é que você me faz te amar

Do seu eterno,

Tiago Potter.

Ela sorriu e conjurou um pergaminho, guardando este que recebera no seu bolso. "Potter, me passa aí o tinteiro e a pena", ela pede e ele obedece entregando na mão dela os dois itens. "Obrigada", ela agradece. "Sempre às ordens", ele responde.

Lily começa a escrever rapidamente no pergaminho. James percebe que ela guarda o pergaminho que escreveu no bolso da sua capa. Sorriu, e não comentou nada. Ela tinha acabado de escrever a carta e tava mandando em formato de aviãozinho para ele. Ele abriu e leu:

AS 10 COISAS QUE EU MAIS ODEIO EM VOCÊ

- Seu cabelo

- Seu cheiro

- Suas atitudes

- Seu sorriso

- Sua risada

- Sua burrice

- Sua voz

- Sua inutilidade

- Seu espírito maroto

- E a coisa que eu mais odeio em você é...

Da garota a qual nunca te pertencerá,

Lilian Evans.

Ele terminou de ler a carta com as sobrancelhas levantadas, duvidoso, guardando a carta no bolso, igual a Lily, que guardou a sua também. "Você não terminou a carta. Qual é a décima coisa que você mais odeia em mim?" – ele pergunta.

– Na verdade eu fiquei em duvida se deveria colocar besta quadrada ou mongolóide, então preferi deixar em branco para você mesmo preencher depois. – Ela mentiu.

– Obrigado pelos gentis elogios.

– De nada. – ela sorri.

E o silencio voltou, mais uma vez. Mas desta vez permaneceu por mais tempo. Eles estavam ficando sonolentos e a sala começava a clarear. Está amanhecendo.

– Evans?

– Hum? – disse ela aninhada na poltrona embaixo do cobertor, olhando para Potter, no Seu sofá.

– Você já viu o nascer-do-sol? – ela balançou a cabeça, negando.

– Então venha. – disse James se levantando e esticando a mão direita para ela pegar. – Vamos aproveitar da maneira que se deve a última manhã nossa em Hogwarts. – Ela hesita, mas acaba pegando na mão dele e permitindo ser puxada para cima, para se levantar.

– Vamos logo então. O Sol já está nascendo. – Ela diz observando pela ultima vez a janela da sala, antes que sumisse entre os corredores ainda escuros da escola.

– Accio Klin! – ele sussurra para algum lugar. Logo aparecendo uma vassoura na direção em que apontou a varinha, a mesma vassoura que utiliza para pegar os pomos nas partidas de quadribol.

– Não posso acreditar. Você dá nomes para as suas vassouras? – ela ri.

– Dou sim, querida. Elas são como filhas para mim. A propósito, vamos ver o Sol nascer lá de cima, no céu.

– O QUE JAMES? Você está louco? NEM A PAU!

– Ah vamos Lily... por favor. Eu prometo que vou cuidar e você. – ele sorriu intensamente ao ouvi-la chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome, embora não tenha percebido. Decidiu fazer o mesmo.

– De jeito nenhum. Eu não gosto de altura.

– Eu sei amor. Ora... Vamos! Só hoje. É a única vez que te peço!

– Argh. Ta bom, Potter. Se realmente não valer a pena, eu te mato depois. E eu não sou seu amor.

James já estava montado na Klin, enquanto implorava para Lily subir logo.

– Arre, vamos logo Lily! O Sol praticamente já nasceu!

– Ah não, James. É muito alto.

– Eu não vou tão alto, eu prometo. – diz ele ignorando o penúltimo comentário da garota.

– Mesmo assim, voe quase encostando os pés no gramado.

– Lily, vá cata bomba de bosta da sala do Filch. – Ela abriu a boca indignada, levantando a mão para dar um soco no estômago dele, mas o garoto age mais rápido e a joga em cima da vassoura, disparando com ela pra cima.

Lily não parava de gritar de olhos fechados durante a subida. Ela bateu duas vezes no ombro do James, sendo que na segunda vez ela quase fez ele perder o controle da vassoura e cair. Por fim, ela se acalmou e se agarrou na cintura dele. E também decidiu que se ficasse batendo nele, era capaz de morrer tragicamente com a queda da vassoura. De repente ela percebeu de a vassoura parou de subir... Apenas ficou "boiando" no ar.

– Pronto, Lily, abra os olhos. – diz suavemente James no ouvido da Lily, que se arrepiou com a proximidade dele.

– Ah, claro.

E quando abriu os olhos, percebeu que seria capaz de conjurar o melhor patrono do mundo, somente olhando esta paisagem. O Sol brilhava intensamente saindo detrás das nuvens e das arvores sombrias da floresta proibida, ela nunca na vida vira coisa tão bela. Seus cabelos ruivos ficavam mais vermelhos, se possíveis, diante da claridade do Sol. James sorriu ao vê-la feliz, e continuou em silêncio aproveitando os últimos momentos de sua vida em Hogwarts com seu grande amor.

– James, você falou algo sobre trabalharmos juntos mais cedo, não? Mas você não queria ser jogador de qualdribol? – disse Lily quebrando o silêncio.

– Você realmente pensou que eu seria um jogador profissional? O que as pessoas têm falado de mim para você? – diz indignado – Eu disse aquilo porque vou seguir a mesma profissão que você, vou ser auror.

– Eu pensei que...

– Pensou errado Lily. Caso você não saiba, eu quero lutar para o bem enquanto eu viver, e não permanecer alheio a tudo e deixar o ministério resolver os problemas. Eu Gosto de ação.

– Eu também. – ela sorri. – Qual sua matéria preferida?

– DCAT. E a sua é Poções. – ele sorri.

– Assim fica chato. Você sabe tudo sobre mim, e eu não sei nada de você? Pelo menos finja que não me conhece então...

– Olá! Prazer, meu nome é James Potter. – disse ele rindo estendendo sua mão direita.

– Prazer, Lily Evans. – ela esboça um pequeno sorriso.

– Encantadíssimo em conhecê-la. – ele disse galante, piscando um olho – Quer voar um pouco? – Ahm... Tem certeza? Está bom aqui.

– Só uma volta rapidinha.

– Vai logo então. – e James dispara direção às árvores da floresta proibida.

Ele voa surpreendentemente bem, era mais um profissional desviando-se das árvores como se já tivesse decorado todo o caminho.

– Onde você está me levando? – grita Lily tirando mechas de seu cabelo dos olhos.

– Em um lugar especial que eu conheço. Garanto que você vai gostar. – ele sorri, ela aperta mais o abraço em sua cintura.

– Estamos quase lá.

De repente Tiago começou a frear a vassoura, e pousou numa clareira envolta das grandes árvores da floresta proibida. O lugar era tão lindo quanto ver o nascer do Sol. Passarinhos passavam voando rapidamente por entres as árvores. Havia flores de todos os tipos espalhados pelo espaço, inclusive lírios, a flor preferida de Lily. O vento balançava levemente a roupa e os cabelos dos dois. Tiago desmontou da vassoura e ajudou Lily descer também, ele pegou na mão dela e a guiou até uma gigante árvore, onde as raízes formavam alguma coisa parecida com um assento para duas pessoas.

– Esse lugar é simplesmente... Maravilhoso. – diz Lily. Realmente, aquilo não pertencia a floresta proibida. – Parece tudo menos a floresta da escola, não é? – ele sorri contemplando a paisagem.

– É... – ela suspira – temos exatamente uma hora para conversarmos. – disse Lily olhando as horas no seu pequeno relógio.

– Então agora você vai me conhecer de verdade. – James sorri intensamente, se for visto por outro ângulo, pode estar mais para diabólico.

– NÃO. – riu Lily.

– É isso mesmo mocinha, eu realmente FIZ aquilo. – ele ria junto com ela.

Era maravilhoso poder estar na sua companhia, e não escutar nem um chingo, nem nada. Toda vez que ela ria, ele amava, ficava irradiante. Ele parava tudo, somente para ver um sorriso dela. E essa não era a primeira história marota que ele contava, ela soube de pelo menos umas dez, somente para ele poder ver de novo aquele sorriso, escutar aquela risada tão gostosa. Mas o tempo esta acabando.

– Que horas são? – pergunta ele.

– Oh não. Faltam... Hum... Exatamente 20 segundos para nosso tempo acabar. É melhor eu indo, preciso fechar as minhas malas.

– Ok. Eu vou ficar mais um pouco aqui. – ele manda um aceno para ela. Ela mandou outro, sorrindo.

Quando Lily desapareceu completamente atrás das árvores da floresta proibida, James tirou o bilhete que recebeu mais cedo dela. Antes de abrir, olhou cuidadosamente para o bilhete, ansioso para saber o que estava escrito ali.

_Flash Back_

Ele rolou no chão com ela, os dois numa guerra de cócegas. Ela gritava pedindo ajuda para qualquer alma que aparecesse por ali, enquanto ele ria tentando tapar a boca dela, mas sem sucesso. Lily estava em cima de James e começou a passar as mãos numa região perigosa, a barriga dele. Ele se contorcia de rir e não conseguia mais respirar direito. Quando ele fechou os olhos implorando para ela parar, ela cuidadosamente tirou o bilhete que lhe entregara mais cedo e fez um feitiço nele, completando e modificando algumas palavras escritas. Ele percebeu que ela tirou o bilhete de seu bolso, mas fingiu não saber de nada. E continuram a guerrinha. Lily agarrou o pescoço do garoto, fazendo rir mais alto e então devolveu o bilhete no bolso da calça de James.

_Fim do Flash Back_

Ele abriu o bilhete e leu:

AS 10 COISAS QUE EU MAIS ODEIO EM VOCÊ

- Seu cabelo

- Seu cheiro

- Suas atitudes

- Seu sorriso

- Sua risada

- Sua burrice

- Sua voz

- Sua inutilidade

- Seu espírito maroto

- E a coisa que eu mais odeio em você é que você me faz te amar.

Da garota que, talvez, algum dia possa ter algum parentesco relacionado a você,

Lilian Evans.

James sorriu intensamente, ela respondeu a pergunta que fez no dia passado. ELA O AMA.

Ele permaneceu na clareira por mais algum tempo. Imaginando sua vida, dali em diante.

Bom... Pra James Potter "Talvez" já é um GRANDE começo.

Talvez.

E aaaaai? Gostaram? Tomara :D Como vocês puderam perceber... eu usei a musica 7 things, de Miley Cyrus como inspiração (: Então é isso... e por favor COMENTEMMMMMM! Eu amei fazer essa pequena fic, então ela vai para todos vocês ai que estão lendo! Estou esperando comentários viu?

Estou escrevendo uma continuação, até porque o grande momento dos dois ficou no ar nao é mesmo?

Mas não sei quando vai o ar até porque não terminei ainda… Beijões da Maari Potter

WebRep

currentVote

noRating

noWeight


End file.
